


Time between Times

by ColorZPrincezZ



Category: TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on the Thruth of Love clues, Changmin is trapped in a music box, M/M, Mention of Thruth MV, Yunho can hear the tunes and it’s going insane
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: Desaparecer en las arenas del tiempo y esparcirse infinitos en el viento.





	Time between Times

**Author's Note:**

> Después de tanto tiempo y dos comebacks más tarde; se me antoja escribir sin-sentidos basados en los previews de The Thruth of Love

Time between times—

 

Atrapado en una caja de cristal, brillantes colores y luces diáfanas, daba vueltas y vueltas en una sinfonía infinita, imposible detenerse aún cuando sus pies se desangrasen y cada músculo de sus brazos y espalda se ahogasen en dolencias. Él estaba destinado a existir.

 

Aunque cerrase los ojos, era capaz de ver sus alrededores, aunque intentase opacar la música de sus oídos con ayuda de sus manos; era inútil. Las tonadas embelesadoras la alcanzaban profundo desde un lugar recóndito en su alma, un recoveco de su corazón ardía en anhelo aunque estuviese cansado, tan cansado.

 

—

 

Ruido. El ruido era constante, repetitivo y le arrullaba. El continuo repique de las gotas de agua sobre el pavimento le envolvían en cariño como la caricia de un amante y le abandonaban como el frío del firmamento horas antes del amanecer.

Yunho deambulaba despacio por el estacionamiento, camino a su auto; con ayuda de una toalla olvidada en el asiento trasero, alejó los restos de humedad de su cabello y encendió la calefacción para evitarse pesares.

 

Descansó las manos sobre el volante y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, erizándole la piel, vestigios de sus sueños, alucinaciones y pesadillas todavía sobrevolaban debajo de sus párpados. Se estaba volviendo loco.

Viendo siluetas en rincones imposibles, escuchando silencios; desdibujaba líneas intangibles bajo las yemas de sus dedos y por segundos creía ser capaz de alcanzar aquello que le llamaba, que clamaba su alma y dictaba los deseos de su corazón. Él nunca cesaba de buscar. Y pronto sería capaz de encontrarle. ¿Verdad?

 

Podía verle sonreír, detrás del cristal, con ojos brillantes y piel tersa, sonreía corto, diminuto, endulzado y le hacía olvidar el cómo respirar; si tan solo fuese posible para Yunho el alcanzarle. El estrecharle entre sus brazos y nunca dejarle ir.

 

Desaparecer en las arenas del tiempo y esparcirse infinitos en el viento.

 

El despertar era siempre una desilusión, la capa de sudor que le cubría era sofocante y el aire viciado le nublaba los sentidos.

Salía como cada noche a recorrer las interminables calles y recovecos capaces de alcanzar bajo sus pies y divagaba paciente y oscilante, siendo guiado por los reflejos de Luna que llovían en destellos por sobre su cabeza.

 

Mientras él le contemplaba bajo la lluvia, la neblina se acumulaba a su alrededor y engañaba ojos inocentes; él esperaba y esperaba; esperaba donde el tiempo no esperaba por nadie, en su existencia solitaria Changmin esperaba a ser encontrado una vez más.

—

 

_¿No estás cansado? Atrapado en esta diminuta caja. ¿No es difícil este mundo aplastante con sus olas ondulantes?_

_La primavera revolotea a nuestro alrededor mientras yo sostengo tu figura cubierta en nieve._

_Fría y distante. Carente de vida._

_Vive para mi._

_Si somos solo nosotros dos en el mundo, ¿bailarías para mi?_

—


End file.
